More features are becoming available on mobile devices, such as applications that incorporate multimedia functionality such as that of a media file streaming service with a streaming application. Computer technologies are broadening from personal computers to include a variety of mobile devices with many companies offering content and services on this new platform. Companies may utilize websites optimized for mobile browsers and applications for mobile platforms such as Apple iOS®, Android®, and Windows®. However, mobile devices can vary significantly in terms of hardware, software capabilities, screen size, connection speed, core processing unit (CPU), and memory capacities. Developers may utilize hybrid mobile applications that can display hypertext markup language (e.g., HTML) content inside applications but they may be limited to using platform specific tools to debug their content. Additionally, program testers need to test and debug their code on a wide array of mobile devices to ensure good quality on each mobile device platform that can lead to inefficiencies and a lack of real time updates. However, it may be expensive to provide each developer/tester with each type of device for debugging purposes and inconvenient to provide each developer/tester with proprietary emulators that emulate each device. Further, developers/testers may be faced with incompatibility problems caused by different platforms particularly with respect to debugging on the different platforms.